Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing method and program, and an inkjet recording apparatus, and particularly relates to a technique that corrects density unevenness of an image to be recorded.
Description of the Related Art
As an image recording apparatus that records an image on a recording medium, there is known an inkjet recording apparatus that ejects ink from an inkjet head. For example, a configuration including the inkjet head corresponding to each color of C (cyan), magenta (M), yellow (Y) and black (K) is adopted.
In an inkjet head, since there is dispersion in an ejection characteristic of each nozzle, correction processing is performed on image data by the use of a correction value to limit an influence due to the dispersion of the ejection characteristic of each nozzle.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-238299 describes a printer that corrects print data by: printing a calibration pattern for density calibration on a print medium; detecting dispersion in an ink usage of each color ink from read data acquired by reading this by a reading apparatus; and adding correction to a color conversion table of corresponding element colors to solve this dispersion.
The printer described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-238299 is configured so as to: anticipate the time at which each color ink is fixed on a print medium; acquire deviation from the reference value of the usage of each color ink; correct print data so as to solve this deviation; and correct the gap of color balance more accurately.